1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a data storage device which uses a nonvolatile memory device as a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Recently, the paradigm for the computer environment has been converted into ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this fact, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a data storage device which uses a memory device for storing data which are to be used in the portable electronic devices.
A data storage device using a memory device has no mechanical driving part and provides advantages including generally excellent stability and durability high information access speed and small power consumption. Examples of data storage devices having such advantages include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, memory cards having various interfaces, a universal flash storage (UFS) device, and a solid state drive (SSD).